


Mr. Wani

by cckm123



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cckm123/pseuds/cckm123
Relationships: 唐鳄 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Mr. Wani

多弗朗明哥今天成年了，他想去趟酒吧。当然，他不是没进去过，自己能干的事和成不成年没什么关系。  
只是，他还没一个人去过。之前大多都是一旁有着托雷波尔死死粘着。比起欣赏美女的汹涌波涛，多弗朗明哥更要防着托雷波尔无意识地突然靠近，啧，不管是兴趣还是性趣都没了。  
七拐八拐，多弗朗明哥推开那扇门，灯火酒绿的花花世界对他敞开。

克洛克达尔又放下一点原本被发胶固定的头发，黑亮的偏长的发丝略略遮住眼角。虽然可能还没成名到那一步，而且这种偏僻的小酒吧也不见得有什么大人物，他还是想把一切的风险降到最低，做这种事被人认出来可不是什么好事。  
克洛克达尔是个商人，不过这个说法并不准确，毕竟他也干着海贼的勾当。大航海时代开始之前，克洛克达尔就已经奔向大海了。他曾想过做海贼王，如今，横跨面部的尚未淡褪的伤痕嘲笑着他的不自量力和年少轻狂。克洛克达尔固定好面纱，遮住了隐隐疼痛的伤疤。  
勉强套上紧身的黑色背心，穿上小一号的修身西装，克洛克达尔心里感叹着这家破烂酒吧的糟糕趣味。不过算了，他只一晚，跳一晚就走了。  
是的，克洛克达尔有个秘密，他知道有哪些招临时脱衣舞男的酒吧。毕竟，大部分时间他还有生意要顾着。  
他并没有把这个当成一种怪异的难以理解的行为，他会在酒吧里当脱衣舞男纯粹只是给那个被越来越令人不满的生意困扰的自己一个乐趣。原本年初就能谈好的单子硬生生因为那帮吃人不吐骨头的老狐狸压到现在，而偏偏自己现在的势力还不够，克洛克达尔光想一想就觉得头大。他急需一个发泄的当口，于是收获了一个意料之外的小小兴趣。  
不过，他只跳舞，从不会在撩拨之后随手搭上一个人的腰肢，在漆黑狭隘的小巷里滚成一团。他挑的都是些小镇上的破烂酒吧，随心所欲也得看看代价，染上了什么就麻烦了，况且他也不是没有泄欲的途径。  
多弗朗明哥倚靠着吧台，等着自己随手点的那一杯鸡尾酒，不怀好意的目光放肆的扫过面前的人群。在疯狂摇摆，明显磕嗨了的人群里乱窜实在是毫无意义，暂时找不到明确目标的多弗朗明哥觉得一阵空虚。

原本挤成一团的人群这时似乎约定好了一样，主动留出吧台前一小片空地，而从他推门进来时就存在的嘈杂喧嚣此刻也逐渐静寂下来，劣质香精和各色酒味汗味的混杂气味爆炸般地急剧膨胀。多弗朗明哥有些诧异，正欲开口时，音乐与灯光一同登场。

？！什么情况？多弗朗明哥猛地转头，刺目的灯光下，他看见了一个人影。

是个男人，穿着极为贴身的西装的男人，贴身到只能堪堪在腰身处系上一个扣子。但下一秒，他就解开了那颗扣子，指尖似是无意识地划过锁骨，接着重重地拽下外套的领子，贴身的西装滑落至手肘处。而他顺势扭动双肩，挺胸送出之时利落地偏了下头。

男人的脸这下转向了多弗朗明哥的方向。多弗朗明哥这时才发现男人的下半张脸上覆着黑色的面纱，眼角涂上了一丝艳丽的红色。

人群此刻开始按耐不住地骚动起来，叫好和口哨声此起彼伏。

男人甩头，正视面前因为他而混乱的场景。戴着皮质手套的左手自膝盖处向上游走，不轻不重地滑过大腿根处，而右手则顺着腰线来回抚摸。外套里面的衣服甚至称不上衣服，略微透肉的黑色紧上衣仅仅包裹住了男人的胸部和肩颈，大片的腰胯肌肤暴露在外，柔韧结实的腹肌，流畅优美的人鱼线在粗糙皮质的对比下极其细腻诱人。昏暗的灯光柔和了僵硬的线条，缓慢煽情的音乐小调将勾人的气氛衬得恰到好处。

左手自扭动的胯部向上，双手同时抚过腹肌，滑过胸前时，缓慢地绕着胸部转圈，配上略微挺胸的动作，本就微微透肉的紧身面料勾勒出胸部的线条。

在胸部游离一阵之后，他的双手一同抚摸过脖颈，甚至配着音乐的节奏在喉结处画圈。最终，一手轻轻点在面纱底下嘴唇的位置，一手撩过额角的碎发，此时灯光扑上男人半仰的面部。以多弗朗明哥的角度，可以看见男人因仰头而暴露的脆弱喉结。厚重的面纱遮住了大半张脸，徒留眼下一小片肌肤，兴许他抹了些什么，那一片肌肤就如同夏日里海波的潮头，在阳光的挥洒下泛起粼粼的波光。

这，只不过是刚刚开始罢了。

男人随着音乐最后一波缓慢的律动，卸下挂在手肘的外套，柔和的暖色灯光打在他的腰腹臂膀处。他大概平时都裹得严严实实，露出的臂膀白皙至极，举手投足之间，展示的肌肉线条柔韧紧致。

音乐趋于停滞，灯光逐渐暗淡，这一刻，静寂无声，唯有人们略显急促的呼吸此起彼伏。  
而下一秒，炸裂开来的声响如狂风暴雨席卷全场，耀眼的灯光由四处而来，明明灭灭，汇聚在这个舞台中心的男人的身躯上。

在狂放热烈的节奏中，男人修长有力的双腿大开大合，腰胯配合着双手扭动变换着夸张的姿势。上身只裹住了胸部，下身倒是正经地穿着西裤，不过裤脚明显短了一截。男人的脚踝并非多弗朗明哥想象中的裸露在外，而是有渔网严实包裹着，粗劣的黑色的网格衬着脚踝的肌肤愈加白嫩，比起全露更多了几份引人遐想的意味。

音乐与气氛一同登顶之时，男人的臀部开始画圈。他的西裤小了一号，薄薄的布料被臀肉撑满，挺翘圆润，扭动的同时，饱满的胸部向前送出。多弗朗明哥无意识地动了下喉结。

最终，男人仰头，大幅度的动作一下收回，热烈张扬的节奏戛然而止，四处乱闪的灯光收为一束。  
  
克洛克达尔有些急促地呼吸着，因剧烈动作产生的汗液顺着腰腹的肌理向下延展。

“咚”不知从哪传出的声响，人们突然被震回了神，“啪啪”先是自发的，最后是经久不停的热烈掌声和各种嘈杂的叫好与口哨声。

多弗朗明哥被周遭的喧闹叫回了神，他动了动自己僵硬的手指，墨镜后的双眼仍然死死盯着面前轻喘的黑发男人。

不知是否是他的目光太过热烈直白，男人偏头直直地向多弗朗明哥看了过来。男人的眼眸微泛着金光，他的眼角还残留着过于艳丽的红色，原本苍白的肌肤因刚刚的舞蹈而泛起微红，与眼角涂抹的艳红融合一体。本该是狂放的艳色，可男人的眼里，冰冷的不带一丝情感。不，这么说并不确切，那双金色的眼睛冰冷的直视一切，带着嘲讽与轻蔑。

男人朝他走了过来，多弗朗明哥的心脏不可抑制地欢快跳动起来。  
不过，几秒后，他意识到男人只是走向吧台，在距离他一个身位的地方停下，酒保递给男人一只雪茄。  
男人的手套是半截的，露出了有些苍白的手腕。兴许白日里是个连手腕脚踝都包裹严实的人，多弗朗明哥想到了他同样苍白的脚踝，无甚意味地笑了笑。   
男人的手腕处散发着蕴含大海气息的香味，是冬日暖阳里懒懒的海面，而下一秒一个浪头打上潮湿的礁石，撞碎了一片带有冷冽气流的微涩苦味。比起温柔乡弥漫的缠绵魅惑，这香味的确算不上多么好闻。但在这满是劣质香精，酒精的狭小空间里，这般清冽甚至是有些冷峻的气味着实附上了一股不自知的撩人气息。  
不知道他的后颈是不是也沾染着这股香味。男人微微的低头，牵动那后颈的曲线，原本隐匿在暧昧的暖光里，此时清晰地延展着，直至没入紧身的黑色上衣里。  
多弗朗明哥动了心思，他想认识这个男人，比仅仅是试探着嗅闻他的后颈更多更多。  
他站直了身子，抬手的那一刻，但男人已经消失。  
在他眼皮底下。  
就像抓不住的流沙一样。  
“呋呋呋呋…有意思…”多弗朗明哥带着几分懊恼和愤怒，接过了酒保给他的酒，一饮而尽。  
！像那个男人一样的，清冽至极，勾地舌根微辣，而后熟透的葡萄酿造而成的浓郁酒香翻上舌尖。  
“呋呋呋呋…，这是什么酒？”  
“店里的特制酒，专为那个舞男调制的，Mr.Wani”  
“那个舞男？”  
“嗯，我们都叫他wani” 说罢，酒保没了继续话题的兴趣，接着调起了饮品。  
呋呋呋呋…，真有意思…，多弗朗明哥可以说是恶狠狠地扫视着面前混乱狂欢的人群，刚刚站起来的可不止是他的身体，他全身的血液都被挑逗得沸腾起来。  
真是只漂亮又高调的冷血鳄鱼啊！

第二天，多弗朗明哥办完事就急冲冲地往那个酒吧里赶，点了一杯Mr.Wani后，斜倚着吧台平复着自己有点急促的呼吸。  
但他等了许久，仍是不见那个男人的身影。  
“喂喂喂，那个Mr.Wani呢？”  
酒保懒懒地抬起眼皮，“他啊，以后不会来了。”  
多弗朗明哥几乎是一瞬间额上青筋暴起，但是下一刻又恢复正常。  
呋呋呋呋呋呋…真是只混蛋鳄鱼…

十年后。  
克洛克达尔坐在堆满文件的办公桌前，对着一份文件静静沉思。  
黑发的年轻女子轻轻推开门，她用手轻扣两下门板，这才开口：“老板，这次小丑提出地下见面。”  
男人依然维持着原先的姿势，并未出声，女子见状也只静静等待。过了良久，女子才得到一声“好”。  
  
“报告少主，alligator同意见面。”古拉迪乌斯有些不解，“少主，alligator和我们只是交易了两次，这一次的货没有见面的必要。”  
“呋呋呋呋呋，不必在意，以后兴许要长久合作呢…”多弗朗明哥不甚在意地笑了笑，貌似悠哉。  
多弗朗明哥的合作伙伴很多，交易对象也很多，大多暗下交易，并不组织见面。这十年来 ，小丑的名号在地下世界愈发响亮。但当他第一次听闻alligator这个名字时，就联想到了那个十年前给予他无限感官刺激，勾的自己欲罢不能的Mr. Wani。但是多弗朗明哥又有些不确定，毕竟只是名字相近而已，那个鳄鱼混蛋到底是干什么的自己也不清楚，只是肯定了他不是专门的脱衣舞男罢了，要知道十年里他可没少查过各种酒吧夜会。  
不过他却隐隐觉得这个alligator就是wani。呋呋呋呋呋，希望自己的感觉不会出错吧，多弗朗明哥端起酒杯，一饮而尽。

克洛克达尔坐在地下会所最隐蔽的包厢里，默默地看着腕表的指针转过一圈又一圈，已经快到约定的时间了。和小丑的交易确实是干脆利落，几次下来，他也在不动声色地窥探着对方的势力范围。地下交易总是隐晦的，交易对象也是，但他也多多少少摸清了一点，却一直猜不透小丑究竟是谁。这次对方提出的见面无疑是个好机会，而且他的计划也还在酝酿之中，被小丑知道自己是谁也没有太大的关系。  
“咔哒”细微的门锁打开的声音传来，克洛克达尔仍旧是斜靠着沙发的姿势，不过是眼睛盯住了面前即将出现的人。  
“呋呋呋呋，晚上好啊，alligator先生。”  
克洛克达尔觉得自己的眼睛要瞎了，面前的男人身材极为高大，大概自己只能到他的胸口位置左右。直向上冲的炸毛发型，奇特的红色墨镜，露出大半个蜜色胸膛的火焰纹花衬衫，只到小腿肚的花裤子，尖头皮鞋，还有那浮夸到极致的粉红色火鸡毛大衣。这是什么鸟人啊，没有一点服装搭配的品味。克洛克达尔眼角抽搐了一阵，决定无视男人这一身糟糕透顶的穿搭。他仔细打量了一下，脑海中回想起了有关这个男人的相关信息，挂上了一个略带嘲讽意味的笑容。  
“真是没想到啊，多弗朗明哥。”  
“呋呋呋，我该说很荣幸你能知道我。也真是没想到，你居然是七武海之一的克洛克达尔啊。”多弗朗明哥把合同递给克洛克达尔，也借机打量着克洛克达尔。男人金色的眼眸平静疏离，眼型狭长，眼尾上挑，如果抹上些红色的女人用的眼影，自然而然地就会流露着几分勾人的魅力。横向的伤疤贯穿了整个面庞，放在别人脸上多少有些面目可憎的意味，然而在这男人脸上，却像是融合在了男人自身的魅力里面。再往下，就是线条硬朗流畅的下颚。原来面纱下的脸就是这样的，自己早就听说过了克洛克达尔的名号却不曾这么联想过。真是没想到啊，多弗朗明哥隐隐地兴奋起来。  
“这些条款在上一份文件里就有。”克洛克达尔本以为多弗朗明哥是为了增加条款才约定的见面，这下他不禁暗自猜测起男人此行的目的。  
“呋呋呋，现在我想增几个条件了。”说话的同时，多弗朗明哥慢慢靠近克洛克达尔。  
克洛克达尔不由地往后靠，现在与多弗朗明哥之间的距离，沙化离开的成功率还是十足的。  
“…你想要什么？”克洛克达尔抬眸，男人的墨镜阻隔了视线，多弗朗明哥笑而不语。而下一秒克洛克达尔面前的面孔突然凑近，他一惊，微张的嘴唇已被覆上。多弗朗明哥更是借机挑开贝齿，放肆地攻城掠地。  
克洛克达尔试图推开多弗朗明哥，奈何男人比他似乎还要大一号，硬是推拒不开。他想沙化逃走，可是多弗朗明哥武装硬化的手臂已经紧紧地圈住他的腰身。“唔”混蛋火鸡的舌头偏偏又灵活的很，每每当他正要毫不留情地咬上去的时候，那舌尖就攻向另一处，搅弄的自己唇齿泛酸。  
最终多弗朗明哥收回舌头，又亲了亲克洛克达尔微微发红的嘴唇，结束了这个吻。  
克洛克达尔尽力克制住自己心头激起的怒火，假装平常地小口呼吸。他咬了咬后牙，语气冰冷而淡漠：“你想干什么？”  
“干什么…呋呋…”多弗朗明哥看着身下倚靠着沙发靠垫的男人，看得出他在努力装出之前那样冷淡的模样，但是眼角却因刚刚激烈亲吻而略显粉红湿润，嘴唇也因刚刚的啃咬而发红泛着水光。真好看，还和十年前一样。  
“干什么你还不知道嘛…当然是干你了呋呋呋。”他凑近男人的耳旁，说出了这句暧昧至极的话语。男人这回没有推拒，而是眉头皱的紧紧的，一定会留下痕迹的那种。  
多弗朗明哥就这么静静地盯着克洛克达尔看，是狡猾的猎人伺机等待猎物的那种势在必得。克洛克达尔此时眼眉低垂，抿着薄唇，最终他抬起眼眸来，“行。”

  
  


  
黑发的男人躺在地下会所最隐蔽的房间暗处的大床上，四肢舒展，半张脸埋进柔软的枕头里，原本用发胶固定的背头此时已经散乱开来，额角的少许发丝遮住了上挑的眼角，透露出一股旖旎的风情。他的上身已经只剩一件单薄的白衬衫，领口的扣子被粗暴地解开。  
多弗朗明哥的头埋在他的颈窝处，微热的舌头覆上光洁的肌肤，四处舔弄，肌肤与舌面相处的一瞬激发出一种难耐的感受。而他灵活的手则滑上克洛克达尔流畅的腰线，时轻时重地抚摸过紧致的腹肌，最终在男人饱满的胸部停下。这时，多弗朗明哥也已顺着颈线一路亲吻过来。克洛克达尔忍着咽下那些即将溢出口的呻吟。  
多弗朗明哥停了下来，似乎是赞叹一般注视着眼前微微发涨的胸膛，那两朵原本柔软的粉色蓓蕾因长时间地暴露而慢慢挺立，多弗朗明哥不由地轻笑一声。克洛克达尔受不了地推了下他的肩膀，“做到这停？你行不行啊，火鸡混蛋。”  
“都是小鳄鱼太美了。”调笑般说完后，他的双手开始运作，揉捏着男人丰满的胸肌。克洛克达尔刚要出口驳回这个令他起鸡皮疙瘩的称呼，唇齿又被男人强势挑开。  
克洛克达尔的胸部几经揉捏按抚，已呈漂亮的淡粉色。多弗朗明哥舔咬上胸前娇弱的蓓蕾时，克洛克达尔终是忍不住哼了一声。他吮吸着，舔弄着，再小小地轻咬一口。两颗蓓蕾在他的蹂躏下染上愈发娇艳的深红色彩。  
他一只手再次沿着腰线描摹底下白皙的肌肤，顺着人鱼线向下，故意避开中心，不轻不重地揉捏摩擦着大腿内侧的嫩肉。另一只大掌则绕到了背后，顺着脊柱沟一路轻抚，背肌，腰窝，最终覆上男人圆润挺翘的臀肉，他的指尖仿佛带着火，每一处触及的地方都引得克洛克达尔难耐地轻颤。  
“慢吞吞的，不行就算了。”克洛克达尔半是不满半是轻蔑地眯了眯眼。  
“呋呋，小鳄鱼真是心急啊，”多弗朗明哥一把套弄上身下人已抬头的欲望，不出意料地听到了克洛克达尔急促地轻喘，嘴角恶劣地上挑，“这个时候，你还能算了吗，呋呋呋。”  
他上下移动手指，不轻不重地按抚挑逗，手法娴熟。克洛克达尔控制不住地喘息，细碎的呻吟中更是添了不少鼻音，风流淫靡至极。最终，随着克洛克达尔的一声呻吟，身下的欲望喷薄而出，乳白粘稠的液体洒满了多弗朗明哥的手心，也星星点点地溅在克洛克达尔的腹肌上。  
“很稠啊。”多弗朗明哥调侃一般，用指尖沾上手心的体液。克洛克达尔努力平复着呼吸，因平常忙于事业而淡泊情欲的男人，一时间自然受不了如此火热的刺激，他的思维仍有些混沌，却也大概清楚接下来会发生什么。  
多弗朗明哥将沾满体液的手指探向后穴，穴口的褶皱被汁液慢慢浸软，一个指节得以侵入，而火热的内壁不习惯外来的入侵，一下子绞了上来。  
“放松，放松”多弗朗明哥轻轻拍了下他的臀瓣，又亲上他的嘴角，侵占唇齿，搅弄舌根。克洛克达尔原本僵持的肌肉柔软下来，多弗朗明哥的一根手指得以全部进出。他加快进度，在指节撤出时，一下三根手指同时进入，带给克洛克达尔一股难以言喻的感受，他的腰已是略有酸软。  
多弗朗明哥已是欲望坚挺，他收回舌头，松开裤头，释放出勃发的下体。克洛克达尔高潮过后，又被后穴异物的入侵挑弄的心下难耐，刚刚结束的深吻更是令他头脑涣散，他勉强瞄了一眼，忍不住身下一紧。虽然在做之前，他已经猜测过对方的尺寸，但是真的见识过后，仍是满满的冲击。  
“看来小鳄鱼也迫不及待了”他抽出手指。比手指更粗长炙热的存在顶上穴口。  
火热的内壁包裹上阴茎，好不容易将顶端挤入，双方皆是气喘吁吁。多弗朗明哥有些进退两难，他亲上克洛克达尔的胸口，双手不断揉捏着臀肉，试着向两侧掰开一点，感受他体内慢慢地松软，退出一点，再进入更多，如此反复再反复。  
克洛克达尔因被占有的钝痛而皱起眉头，眼角发红。最终，整根没入，穴口被撑到极致，肠肉与阴茎紧密贴合，不留一丝空隙。  
下身的连接处开始了缓慢地律动，多弗朗明哥再难自持，他开始挺动腰杆，阴茎整根没入又整根抽离，带出一点深红的嫩肉。布满青筋的表面在内壁上摩挲顶弄，饱胀的囊带一次次地拍打着臀间，腿根内的嫩肉被拍打顶弄的发红发肿。  
多弗朗明哥挺送的速度不断加快，发了狠地顶弄，炙热的沉甸甸的欲望贯穿幽径，直击内里最柔嫩最脆弱的深处。他的下腹紧绷着，热的像是即将喷发的火山。他听着克洛克达尔愈发不加掩饰的喘息呻吟，一次次的冲锋宛如狂风暴雨，席卷着令人难以承受的剧烈快感。  
身下连接处的麻痒渐渐游走全身，处于情欲风暴中的克洛克达尔难以抑制地贴上多弗朗明哥火热的身躯，似是全身心地交了出去，只想要着，索求着，更多更多。他体内从未被窥探过的地方正在被不断的侵占，内里的肠肉被操弄的一片酥麻，每一次强烈的撞击或是不怀好意地磨蹭都使他颤抖着身体，喉间的呻吟细碎一片。  
快速的不停息的律动使得热情的甬道越绞越紧，一种前所未有的快感呼之欲出，克洛克达尔有些承受不住，刚想抬起酸软的腰肢短暂逃离，却绝望地感觉到多弗朗明哥已经死死地锢住了自己的腰，动弹不得，只能接受一波又一波的操弄。他只得向后仰去，脆弱的喉结暴露无遗，下颚到脖颈延展出优美的曲线。  
多弗朗明哥的冲刺猛烈而快速，他含住身下人的喉结，持续着最后一波冲锋。在最后的撞击中，他们同时攀上了顶峰，强烈的快感如同滔天巨浪扑面而来，白浊的液体全数喷射进内壁，而克洛克达尔的体液溅的到处都是，一片狼藉。  
多弗朗明哥不舍地抽离那又软又热的极乐之地。克洛克达尔身下因异物的退出而不住地一开一合，吐露着粘稠的体液。  
头脑一片空白，克洛克达尔大口喘息，散乱的发丝黏上覆着薄汗的额角，眼角的微红早已化成一抹灼人的殷红，将落未落的热泪湿润了眼眶，那眼眸便也愈发清透，原先三番五次的深吻搅弄的他唇齿微张，唾液浸润的薄唇泛起淫靡的水光。  
多弗朗明哥受不住他这般的模样，再次覆上男人的嘴角。  
“…，Mr.Wani.”那隐秘的爱欲也一同隐没于湿润的唇齿之间。

End


End file.
